Nisin is a polypeptide with antimicrobial properties which is produced in nature by various strains of the bacterium Streptococcus lactis. It is a known food preservative which inhibits the outgrowth of spores of certain species of Gram positive Bacilli.
Although sometimes mistakenly and imprecisely referred to as an antibiotic, nisin is more correctly classified as a bacteriocin, i.e. a proteinaceous substance produced by bacteria and which has antibacterial activity only towards species closely related to the species of its origin. Nisin is a naturally-occurring preservative found in low concentration in milk and cheese, and is believed to be completely non-toxic and non-allergenic to humans.
Nisin has recently been recognized as safe by the FDA as a direct food ingredient in pasteurized cheese spread, pasteurized processed cheese spread, and pasteurized or pasteurized processed cheese spread with fruits, vegetables, or meats. Furthermore, since it is a polypeptide, any nisin residues remaining in foods are quickly digested.
A summary of nisin's properties appears in Hurst, A., Advances in Applied Microbiology 27:85-123 (1981). This publication describes what is generally known about nisin. Nisin, produced by Streptococcus lactis, is available commercially as an impure preparation, Nisaplin.TM., from Aplin & Barrett Ltd., Dorset, England and can be obtained by isolating naturally-occurring nisin from cultures of Streptococcus lactis and then concentrating the nisin according to known methods. There are also reported methods for producing nisin using altered strains of Streptococcus. See Gonzalez et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,115, issued Dec. 29, 1987. It should also be possible to produce nisin by recombinant DNA technology.
Nisin has been applied effectively as a preservative in dairy products, such as processed cheese, cream and milk. The use of nisin in processed cheese products has been the subject of recent patents. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,584,199 and 4,597,972. The use of nisin to inhibit the growth of certain Gram positive bacteria has been well documented. However, its complete success and acceptance as a food preservative has heretofore been hampered by the belief that nisin was ineffective against Gram negative and many Gram positive bacteria. Gram negative bacteria are almost always present in conjunction with Gram positive bacteria and are a major source of food spoilage and contamination. See Taylor, U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,199, issued Apr. 22, 1986 and Taylor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,972, issued Jul. 1, 1986; Tsai and Sandine, "Conjugal Transfer of Nisin Plasmid Genes from Streptococus Lactis 7962 to Leuconostoc Dextranicum 181, Applied and Environmental Microbiology, February 1987, p. 352; "A Natural Preservative," Food Engineering Int'l,, May 1987, pp. 37-38; "Focus on Nisin," Food Manufacture. March 1987, p. 63.